


Cinnamon & Apple Pie

by wlfchn



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I spared y'all by leaving out the smut part, M/M, Minsung love each other very much tho, Woojin on the other hand probably needs holy water.. or bleach, and it's pretty random, at least not seriously, but like.. they haven't been a thing for long, minho is whipped, no Woojin's were harmed in this production, skz are being an adorable mess, so is Jisung tbh, this gets quite sappy, this is honestly all over the place, this is really just Minsung being soft boyfriends, use of the word "hyung" bc i think brother sounds stupid c.c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlfchn/pseuds/wlfchn
Summary: "Just don't throw things at him Minho.. is that too much to ask for?""As if it would hurt him when I--""Minho, I'm asking you for ONE thing.""I'm not gonna throw stuff at Jisung.""And don't push him around either!""C'mon Wooj-""NO THROWING, PUSHING OR ANY SORT OF VIOLENCE MINHO! ESPECIALLY NO MURDERING!"





	Cinnamon & Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Hii~  
Soo.. this happened. This is another old idea of mine that I never came around to finish, but now it's getting uploaded. So have fun reading I guess^^'
> 
> I'm always happy about comments (even short ones) & kudos!  
If you find major mistakes in grammar or spelling that make it impossible to read this, pls let me know!
> 
> And if you wanna know what I'm up to when I'm not writing (which happens a lot) or want multifandom retweets on your timeline, just follow me on twitter @dimpled_wolf

//Jisung//

I've never felt like this before. This feeling was a whole new experience. It was strange but at the same time comforting and relaxing. Kinda like a little soft safety pillow.  
I didn't know how to describe it.. couldn't really explain it. But it felt so good. Knowing there was emotional support that only he could give me. Sure, the other guys were like brothers to me and whenever I felt down there were our fans, who probably would do anything to make us happy.. but, Minho gave me security, deep affection and respected me the way I was -even though sometimes it maybe didn't seem like it-. He loved me and sincerely cared for me, and so did I. I know that we're always going to have little fights because we're so different but we made it work.. made us work and I wouldn't want it any other way.  
"Jisung! Minho! We're leaving in 15 minutes!", Hyunjin screamed through the whole dorm.  
"Ugh Hyunjin, no need to shout! I'm standing right next to you!" Minho complained stridently. I tried not to grin but that didn't really work. "Oh, you think that's funny, right Jisung?"  
"N-no hyung, I just, I.. urm..--" I fake laughed nervously because I couldn't think of an excuse. Minho walked over to me but before he could say or do something, Woojin, Jeongin and Seungmin entered the room. With that distraction, I slipped away from Minho and stood behind my fellow 00er friends. Minho was unpredictable in situations like that, so I was better off hiding.

"We'll be gone for at least 4 hours, so please don't destroy anything.. and don't kill each other.", Woojin kinda ordered. The others didn't know about our relationship, simply because it still was something completely new and different. Even for ourselves. So we had kept it a secret until now. We had to figure out how we could make it work so that others wouldn't easily find out. Like our fans or netizens, so it wouldn't spread through the media. We couldn't do that. JYP would kill us and our society wasn't really welcoming to gays either. Meaning it currently was safer for us to hide our relationship. 

Accepting that I was interested in not only women a few years ago, was a major challenge itself. Then I had to deal with that "I can't be in love with one of my fellow members"-crisis as well and convincing myself that I had to tell Minho the truth, was like HELL.  
"I can't guarantee that. If he acts like a brat I'm going to do something about it."  
"Hey!", I protested, but they both straight up ignored me. So much for that earlier mention of his undying love for me. Dumbass..  
"Just don't throw things at him Minho.. is that too much to ask for?"  
"As if it would hurt him when I--"  
"Minho, I'm asking you for ONE thing."  
"I'm not gonna throw stuff at Jisung."  
"And don't push him around either!"  
"C'mon Wooj-"  
"NO THROWING, PUSHING OR ANY SORT OF VIOLENCE MINHO! ESPECIALLY NO MURDERING!"  
"FINE." With that, Minho walked towards the kitchen and disappeared. Meaning I was safe at the moment. I sighed in relief and slight annoyance. He didn't have to exaggerate so much. We all know you're a good actor. No need to overdo it.  
"Sungie, don't annoy him. He's already stressed because of the comeback. You know how sensitive he gets around this time. Do me a favour and don't mess around. Be a bit considerate, yeah?"  
"Sure, whatever you say hyung."  
"I'm serious, Jisung." Woojin's look was stern, not allowing contradiction of any kind. "I know you are. I wanted to stay in my room anyway.." Trying to look slightly dejected, I went to my room, threw myself on my bed and took out my phone. Listening to some music would kill the time until all the other members had left so that Minho and I had finally time to ourselves. Just the two of us. What I hadn't considered though, was that I would fall asleep.

//Minho//

After almost 2 hours I finished cleaning the kitchen, bathroom, living room and getting rid of at least one big laundry mountain by washing some clothes.. even though I initially had wanted to just burn all of them. If I would do that on the other hand, we would have to walk around naked and I don't think any of the other members would appreciate that me included. Now that most of the household was done, I started to get bored. So I decided to kill my damn boyfriend who I hadn't seen since the others left. Whenever Jisung was acting like the damn brat he was, I would nicely tell him to act his age or defend myself because that rude child could be such a pain in the ass sometimes, but every fucking time Chan and Woojin came after MY damn ass just because I was the hyung in this situation and I should act like the more mature one. Well if that's what both of them want, I'll do exactly that.. but I'm gonna do it MY way. Giving him a good old spanking. He definitely deserved one after how he acted earlier. How dared he to throw a towel soaked with ice-cold water at me, justifying it by saying "it's the fastest way to wake you up".  
The slight anger from a few hours ago boiled up again and I walked towards his and Jeongin's shared room. After taking a deep breath I entered the room, ready to confront him about today's incident, but the anger disappeared just as fast as it had come. I spotted the figure of my boyfriend lying on the bed, sound asleep. He looked so innocent, his features softened and without any concerns on his face to make him look older. He for once looked carefree and just simply well-rested. Seeing him sleep peacefully was a rare sight. Our schedules weren't really "sleep-friendly" if you could word it like that? Most of our biorhythms were absolutely fucked up and sometimes I asked myself how our bodies could still do this? 

I was so happy when I heard that JYP had planned some special videos focusing on less or even just one member & variety-activities for us. Especially when he told me that I could dance one of my own choreos with a whole ass set and back-up dancers if I wanted to. I liked dancing. It was something calming for me. Slipping out of my idol persona and helping me loosen up. Making me forget the hectic life that I chose to live for a few moments. 

I postponed killing my boyfriend and returned to the kitchen. I knew he would be hungry when he wakes up, so I thought about cooking something. Jisung did mention a few days ago that he missed the taste of pancakes because that's all he ate the time we had visited Australia. Chan's mom had made sure to feed us huge amounts of food because "all of us looked like we would fall over anytime a little breeze hit us, especially Sungie and Lix!" and Jisung wasn't one to reject any home-made food that tasted good. No need to mention that Chan's mom was an excellent cook, right? I should call Chan and tell him to ask his mom for advice on how to make the pancakes super fluffy. He and Felix were in Sydney for a few days, having some family time during our little break. So I searched for my phone and dialled his number. It was somewhat around 1 pm here, meaning it was 2 pm there, so they should be done with lunch by now.  
"Hello, Minnie~"  
"Hey hyung, how are you?"  
"I'm good, just a bit tired because we went shopping earlier. How are you and the boys?"  
"Fine, I'd say.. Jeongin totally missed his train this morning but he probably already told you that. He, Woojin, Seungmin and Hyunjin left for the train station about 2 hours ago and Changbin is coming over for dinner tomorrow. His sister has probably dragged him through tons of stores by now." The other just chuckled. "What about you and Sungie?"  
"Well that child of satan is sleeping right now and I wanted to make some pancakes, which reminds me of why I called in the first place. Would you mind asking your mom how she makes them so fluffy because I have no clue.." Chan on the other side of the line started giggling. "Yeah wait for a second, I'll ask her." I hummed, waiting patiently for an answer. After a short moment of silence, he came back to the phone.  
"Yeast."  
"Yeast?"  
"Yep, she said she usually uses yeast.. sometimes switching to baking powder."  
"Tell her thanks, that I said hello and greet the rest~"  
"I'll do that. See you soon!"  
"Yeah, byee~"  
So yeast it is. I would have to buy that.. but I think I saw some baking powder in the back of the cupboard a few days ago. Let's try making pancakes then.

//Jisung//

I woke up to the smell of something delicious I hadn't had in a while. I was certain, this was one of these mean dreams, in which I had a throwback to our holidays at Chan's parent's place in Sydney. I missed everything, from the chilly mornings and the housemade breakfast to just having two whole weeks off, without managers around. I simply missed the peaceful free time and the cozy atmosphere at the Bang House. Not like I didn't feel comfortable in our dorm but I kind of associated it with work, so it always had a slightly bittersweet aftertaste to it. Tiredly I got up and waddled over to the kitchen, just to see my boyfriend standing there, cooking some food. I walked over to him as quiet as possible and sneaked my arms around his waist. He made a cute squeaking noise but relaxed when he heard my laughter. "Damn it, Ji! Not when I'm standing in front of the stove! It could end with one of us getting hurt!"  
"Calm down hyung, nothing happened.", I giggled cutely to soothe his anger a bit while snuggling closer to him. Inhaling the scent of my boyfriend mixed with the pancakes and the lit cinnamon apple pie candles that he liked so much. "But it could have!"  
"I'll be more careful the next time ok, Min?"  
"You better be.." he mumbled under his breath. He moved the pan to an unused stove plate while switching off the stove and turning around to look me in the eyes. He let his hands slowly wander upwards my chest, towards my neck to intertwine his fingers behind it.  
"How was your little nap?"  
"I hadn't planned on taking one but seems like it was a good decision."  
"Yeah because you didn't listen to me when I told you to go to sleep yesterday, so you were tired am I right?", a triumphant smile spread across his face. Of course, he was right. Even I had to admit he was right. But the worst thing was, that he knew he was right and if I started arguing about it now, he wouldn't let it slip. I still was half asleep and didn't want to fight for fun, so I just nodded, hummed in agreement and pressed myself closer against his chest. Hugging him really tight. "Wow, you don't even want to bicker around. Someone is soft right now, hm?" After nodding in approval again, I could basically feel Minho's smile. He started placing little pecks on my face and moved down to my neck followed by my left collar bone, in between switching sides. All I did was hum as I slipped my hands into his back pockets, just to lightly squeeze his ass. He giggled quietly and started to sway us from side to side.  
"We should do this more often. Don't get me wrong, I love our heated makeout sessions but this feels super nice too."  
"I'm agreeing with you on that. Can we just stand here for the rest of our lives and never do anything else?", I mumbled, still sounding way too tired.  
"Geez, you're REALLY cheesy today, ain't you?"  
"Please lemme live for once and stop pretending to not like this kind of stuff."  
"Never said that I don't like it. I actually love it when you're being a little soft cheese ball.. it's super adorable."  
"You know what? I'm not even gonna complain about being called adorable by you right now." I snuggled closer and took another deep breath of Minho's scent. His hair always smelled like cinnamon because of his favourite shampoo. He would never admit it but he had a pretty serious weakness for cinnamon scented stuff. In combination with the faint coffee fragrance that he was surrounded by, there was this sweet aromatic heaven that followed him everywhere he went. "Teasing you is no fun if you're behaving so.. boyfriend-ish, ugh." And with that Minho gently pushed me away. "Let me just clean up real quick and then we can eat, yeah?"  
"Alright. How can I help?" Minho stopped and looked at me again.  
"I'm still not used to this."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You, being so.. helpful. I mean without asking you for over a hundred times.. or in that case without asking at all. That's seriously gonna take me some time to get used to." I walked over to the working place, leaning against the fridge next to it. "You're kind of being a dick right now, ya know."  
"Jisung, I just.. I didn't mean that in a bad way. Just that it's kinda the opposite thing you'd usually do. And we've known each other for a few years now, so it's kinda foreign to see, well.."  
"That I can be a nice friend? That I can do stuff on my own? That I'm able to take responsibility? You should know that I can be independent, it's just that I often don't want to be. But now.. you're my boyfriend, so why shouldn't I help you without you having to ask for it? I'm just being a good boyfriend because I'm kind of annoyed by all this fooling around and always pulling and pushing. From time to time it's really fun but I'm glad we're together now and I hope we can maybe cut it down a bit? Because it happened before that our playful bickering turned serious.. you know that. We fought for real and it was kinda intense. I don't want this to happen now that we're in a relationship. I do take this seriously so I just want to be a bit more careful with that whole 'soft-bullying each other' thingy.."  
For a while, Minho just looked at me. His face not giving away the tiniest hint what he was thinking. "You are afraid that we will fight and end up ruining what we have right now, aren't you?", he asked in a calm voice. I directly looked into his eyes and nodded. As soon as I did that, his gaze softened and he held up his arms.

"C'mere, baby." I did as I was told and pressed myself against my boyfriend's chest. He started rubbing my back and made sure to hold me really close, but at the same time tried not to suffocate me. "If you're so scared of breaking up because of those silly fights we'll instantly stop having them, ok? I don't want you to be afraid of such things. I love you, Jisung and we won't let little clashes get between us, alright?"  
"Alright. I love you too.. so so much."  
"Now that this is settled, let's eat and clean up afterwards. I don't want Woojin to kill us when he sees this mess." I nodded and sat down at the dining table. Minho put down silverware, two empty plates and another big one filled with steaming pancakes. Then he sat down opposite me and smiled at me.  
"I hope they're not that bad. It's my first time making pancakes, after all, so please bear with it Sungie." I rolled my eyes at this comment. "Pleeease, everything you cook tastes good. Always. Just start eating." I could clearly see, how the tips of his ears turned slightly red. I seriously loved whenever I could see what an impact my words or actions had on Minho. It made me feel proud because not a lot of people were able to make him feel flustered or embarrassed. Ignoring my words, he simply began to eat. So I followed his action and shove the food inside my mouth.

Somehow we ended up making out.. on the kitchen floor.. covered in food. Don't ask, I don't know how that happened either, ok? The point is, we were kissing, roaming hands everywhere -kind of sticking to each other because of the milk, flour, eggs and everything else- and totally in our own world.

"OH MY GOD. I WAS GONE FOR A FEW HOURS AND THAT'S WHAT I COME HOME TO? I'M DONE! NOPE! I'M MOVING OUT!" Both of us got startled and let go of each other as if we had burned ourselves. Woojin in the meantime had turned around and ran out of the kitchen. "I wish we could just pretend that this never happened but we actually need to talk about this. I WASN'T TRAINED FOR THIS KIND OF STUFF FOR FUCKS SAKE.", we heard his voice echoing from the living room. Minho and I looked at each other with the most reddened faces in history. The best way to out your gay relationship to one of your group members? Well hello there worst-case scenario, coming through at the speed of light. Minho walked into the living room and I followed him. Silently we sat down in front of the couch -trying not to ruin the fabric, ya know-, facing Woojin who had taken place on the little armchair. It felt like an eternity until he started talking again.  
"Well urm.. how do I start this conversation? Ok so.. are you two a thing..? Or is this just some kind of, ya know.. like one of those friends+ things or I don't know maybe something completely--"  
"We're a couple if that's what you're asking, hyung. Stop making this more awkward than it already is.." The oldest groaned slightly annoyed, while I just looked down and avoided any eye contact. This situation just was too uncomfortable. "I'm trying to make this the least awkward as possible, Minho. But how am I supposed to pretend like this is a usual talk we would have when I walked in on you guys doing the unspeakable on our kitchen floor? You two usually don't do stuff like this so.. wait, you don't do this daily or even occasionally, right? That was the first and last time.. RIGHT? Because we make food in there, ya know.. that's not hygienic--"  
"It's not like we were actually fucking."  
"Oh god please stop talking, hyung.", I whined.  
"MINHO, PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON MY POOR SOUL ASDHKDLPJVG."  
"How did you say that out loud?"  
"THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT, MINHO. The point is, that I need to know if Chan has to talk to the managers and the company about this, or if it's not a serious topic at all?" Minho and I glanced at each other. He nodded at me and directly stared back at Woojin. Probably expecting me to take part in this conversation. "Well,..", I began to fumble at my sleeves and nervously bit my lip. "We haven't been dating that long.. maybe around 3 weeks. I.. urm.. don't think we can give you an answer to that question.", I mumbled quietly. Both instantly catching on to the fact, that I wasn't feeling comfortable right now. Minho put an arm around my shoulder and moved a bit closer. Woojin's gaze softened and he continued talking in a way calmer voice now.

"Listen, Ji, I know this is a weird situation and I want this conversation to be over just as fast as you.. but I had to ask. I guess it's still an early stage and you can't tell me for sure at the moment. Unfortunately means we need to have this talk another time.. maybe when Chan is back." I nodded again and Woojin ruffled my hair.  
"But seriously though, no kitchen sex.. or overall sex in any room that isn't one of yours. Please.."

A few days later all the other members were back in town. Woojin, Minho and I talked normally afterwards, just agreed on not telling the others for now. That was the initial plan. No need to mention that that didn't work out, right?  
Felix, Seungmin and Jeongin had planned everything for a long-overdue movie night and were currently deciding on the first movie. The rest of us except for Minho and Woojin were scattered around the living room. Changbin had claimed the armchair as his and had thrown himself on said furniture, wrapped in his favourite blanket waiting for his daily dose of Felix cuddles. Chan and Hyunjin had sat down in the corner in front of the couch, hoarding any pillow available in the whole dorm and putting them all around themselves. I was sitting on the couch, legs sprawled out and stretching. Minho and Woojin were in the kitchen, getting some snacks and drinks for all of us. After a few more minutes they entered the living room and both of them sat down on the couch. Minho next to me and Woojin walking over to take the place next to Jeongin who was now sitting to my right.  
"What did you decide on watching first?", Hyunjin turned around to look into everyone's eyes. "If we start with horror someone will get a pillow smashed into their face."  
"Changbin stop being such a scaredy-cat."  
"I love you too, Seungmin."  
"I'm all for Black Panther."  
"Hyung, thanks to BamBam hyung you've probably watched that at least 20 times now.. so no."  
"He was clearly joking, Jisung hyung.. wait a second. Isn't that Minho hyung's hoodie?" As if on command, everyone looked at me. Forgotten was the act of choosing a movie.  
"Is it?"  
"Just look how big it is on Jisung. Of course, it's Minho's, Lix."  
"Yeah, that's Minho's.. hyung, you hate when we wear your clothes.. especially when it's Jisung.", Changbin blinked at him in confusion. Minho froze for a moment, thinking of an answer. "Well, he was cold and had no clean hoodie, so I gave him one of mine. Simple as that."  
"That's straight up a lie.", Chan tilted his head. "You just did the laundry two days ago. Also, you wore that hoodie yesterday so it isn't washed either.." The other members -except for Woojin- stared daggers at Minho. Eyeing every single move he was making and getting ready to listen to what he was about to say. Usually, he would just come up with another excuse until the others would eventually lose interest, but somehow he looked nervous. Kinda like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Are you maybe getting sick or something?", Seungmin asked with slight concern in his voice. Besides that, it was silent in the room. The four of them waiting for an answer and Minho pondering about what to say. Finally, he looked over to me. Seeking for some sort of help. The thing was.. I didn't know what to tell them either. Besides the truth maybe. So I decided to just go with that. "Just tell'em." Minho's eyes widened.  
"Are you sure? I mean.. like.. for real? Are you really fine with that?"  
"Tell us what?"  
"What are you two talking about?"  
"Why is Woojin rolling his eyes?"  
"Because they're taking way too long and it's actually cringy to watch them tiptoeing around it." With that Woojin earned himself a strong slap against his forehead. Minho had somehow successfully avoided hitting me or Jeongin in between them.  
"Ouch!"  
"You deserved that one, don't complain."  
"You're changing the topic.. so mind telling us why Jisung is wearing your hoodie, now?" Hyunjin was persisting today.  
"Well, Jisung and I are a couple." Changbin and Felix raised their eyebrows, Hyunjin, Seungmin and Jeongin tilted their heads while blinking a few times and Chan just monitored both of our faces. The room was filled with silence again, at least until Jeongin broke the weird aura. "I expected you to add a >just kidding< or Jisung hyung to start laughing but I guess that won't happen.. so.. you're actually.. like.. boyfriends?"  
"You're really not kidding us?" Felix looked so confused as his eyes shifted back and forth between our faces. "They are serious. Stop looking at them like they're unicorns dancing around in pink tutu's."  
Suddenly all their eyes darted towards Woojin. "Wait you knew about them?", Changbin tried to sound betrayed. "I may or may not walked in on them doing.. couple things."  
"EW, STOP RIGHT THERE HYUNG. I DON'T WANNA HEAR!"  
"HYUNJIN, DON'T SCREAM INTO MY EAR WHAT THE HELL!"  
"Chan don't yell at Hyunjin!"  
"HE STARTED YELLING!"  
"EVERYONE SHUT UP! Y'all are seriously so annoying! I just wanna watch a damn movie and cuddle with my tiny boyfriend so sit your asses back down, finally press play and keep fucking quiet!", Minho yelled over the mess. They looked at him and blinked perplexedly. "Ew.. love." Seungmin scrunched up his face in fake disgust and turned around to look at the TV. And that's basically how our outing went. Everyone was happy for us and promised to help us keep it a secret. We watched some movies, Jeongin almost knocked out Seungmin with a pillow just bc he elbowed him in the shin and Chan's stomach scared the shit out of us because it made some weird noise at a scary part in the movie. After that night we had to deal with more teasing than ever though. Luckily neither Woojin nor Chan took part in that, meaning Minho could just smack them if it got too annoying.


End file.
